


Oh Robert, You Idiot

by TiredBisexual



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredBisexual/pseuds/TiredBisexual
Summary: Robert sees Aaron getting friendly with another bloke.What's going on here then?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Robron fic. Hope you enjoy it.

** Oh Robert, You Idiot **

 

The Mill was quiet, Robert was laid back on the sofa watching some crappy quiz show on tv. " No, the answer is Leigh Halfpenny, idiot!" Robert shouted, ( how Robert knew the answer is beyond him, he was actually proud of himself) . This is what is life had come too, shouting at idiots on tv.

   He was bored out of his mind, Liv was out with Gabby, Seb was with Rebecca today, she had taken him to the beach with Lachlan & Belle and Aaron was at work.

Should he go in and do some work? or should he go meet Aaron and try to convince him to sack the afternoon off. It wasn't a hard choice, Robert decided he'd go meet Aaron at work, maybe go into town, get some food, watch a movie or something.

 

So Robert sorted out his hair, put some gel in it and then he put on his jacket and he was out of the door.

While he was walking to the scrap yard, Robert thought how content he was, how this is the happiest he has ever been. He couldn't imagine his life any different now.  Well he could, he imagined him and Aaron with more kids, a child that was both his and Aaron's, he knew Aaron loved Seb and he loved Aaron for that but this would be different. Not that he would love this child more than Seb just cos they would be both Aaron's and his. Aaron wouldn't do that either. Aaron loved Seb like he was his own.

He wondered how Aaron would react to him asking about more kids. He'd probably laugh it off or think Robert was joking. He wanted  Aaron to know he was serious about this, expanding their family. He thought he'd quite like another son, a son that looked like Aaron. He could just imagine looking at that little baby boy with beautiful eyes like Aaron.  

He didn't realise he was smiling so hard until Bob said " Whats got you so happy today?"

Rob shook his head " Nothing, just life's good at the moment"

Bob smiled " Well I'm glad, good for you son" He said while giving Robert a thumbs up.

 

When he got to the scrapyard, he thought of how he could ask Aaron, the best way to bring it up. " Aaron, you've got to finish work some time today" Robert said as he walked into the portacabin. He looked around, no Aaron. Robert thought it was strange Aaron usually let him know if he had left work. Then he saw Aaron's phone on his desk. Robert picked it up and put it into his pocket, Robert shook his head " Stupid idiot forgot it" He muttered to himself.

 

Robert decided he'd look for Aaron in The Woolpack, he's probably gone to see Chas. When he got close to the pub, he could see Aaron, he was looking the other way so Aaron couldn't see him. Then Aaron's smile grew as this guy, a guy Robert had never seen before, sat down next to him. Robert could feel the jealousy in his stomach, which was ridiculous cos Aaron would never. It got even worse when the guy put his hand on Aaron's leg. It didn't help that the guy was good looking, he had a nice smile, good hair, good clothes I guess Robert thought.

Robert could feel the scowl on his face, but as he got to Aaron it disappeared Aaron smiled at him,  that smile he does just for him. "Robert Sugden, Wow" The guy said. Robert's scowl was back, "Aaron's husband, suppose he told you about me?". Aaron rolled his eyes. " He didn't have too mate" The guy said, Robert was confused, he didn't usually  forget faces but he was sure he'd never met him before. "Matty, Matty Barton. Moria's Son" He said, sticking out his hand. Robert shook his hand, but still confused. " I didn't know Moira had another son, i just thought it was Adam and Issac obviously." Robert said. Aaron looked Matty and mouthed " Sorry Mate". 

" What's going on between you two?, what's this secret you're clearly hiding ?" Robert said, the jealousy was back again. He knew he was being stupid cos Aaron was the most loyal person he knew but he didn't like that other blokes would look at him. Robert couldn't blame them, Aaron was gorgeous. 

" Rob, calm down, nothing is going on" Aaron said.

Robert let out a noise that meant " Yeah right". He was being ridiculous, he knew he was but he couldn't help it.

Aaron shook his head and looked at Matty again, " well you knew me as Hannah so i understand why you're confused.

You dont have to worry about me going after Aaron, that's like going after my older brother, gross" Matty said with a face of disgust at the end.  

It all clicked then, Robert looked at the floor " Wow sorry mate, I had no idea, i just saw this bloke with his hands on my husband and i just didn't think" 

Matty let out a laugh " Yeah mate, dont worry. I'm interested in someone else, a girl, just to let you know" Matty turned around and looked at Victoria who was cleaning glasses away off the table next to them, She gave him a big smile. A smile Robert hadn't seen for a while. 

" My sister?" Robert asked, with his eyebrow raised. Matty looked at the floor now, a slight blush on his cheeks and he nodded his head. " I know it's weird cos she was with m brother, but i can't help how i feel" He said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Robert looked at Aaron, Aaron had a slight smile on his face. " If you hurt, i'll kill you, you know?" Robert said looking at Matty. " Wouldn't expect anything less from Robert Sugden " Matty laughed.

At that moment, Vic sat down next to Matty " What are you boys laughing at?". They all looked at Matty when he said " Your brother thinks i was after his husband" Matty laughed.

Robert hung his head in shame. 

Vic let out a loud laugh. " Oh Robert,you idiot. Matty's straight" She said before laughing again.

He was an idiot though, he did agree with Vic there.

 

"Yeah , yeah it's hilarious, let's all make fun of the idiotic Robert" Robert said, his voice full of sarcasm.   Everyone around the table laughed. Aaron got up from the table "daft sod" Aaron laughed and kissed his cheek. " Same again?" he asked, everyone nodded. 

Robert looked over at Vic chatting away to Matty, she seemed happy again, he was grateful to Matty for that. He hoped it worked out for them, his sister deserved to be happy, more than anyone he knew. He would go into serious protective big brother mode if he  saw her unhappy again.

Robert looked at Aaron as he left, a smile on his face. He loved him more than anything. Yes Robert was an idiot but he was Aaron's idiot and he couldn't be happier with that.


	2. To The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert asks Aaron what he thinks of expanding their family.  
>  How will Aaron will react?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people wanted to see Robert ask Aaron about another baby, so here it is!. Hope it didn't disappoint .   
> I'm very sorry about any spelling and grammar mistakes.

**To the future**

 

Robert woke up at half 9,  no Aaron next to him, he was probably downstairs watching Jeremy Kyle. He scratched his head, he had a really weird dream. He swung his legs out of bed and placed his feet on the floor below. He had dreamt, him & Aaron had had a baby, a beautiful baby boy, which they had named Lloyd. Robert couldn't stop thinking about how much the baby boy looked like Aaron, he had his beautiful blue eyes and his little nose.

Did blokes get baby fever?, cos Robert was very broody. He could imagine Aaron holding their baby in his arms, trying to get them to sleep by rocking them and humming some cheesy pop song to them. Seb was a little older now, so surely they could manage another baby?. He honestly didn't mind if they had a little girl, a healthy baby would be the best thing. He would be very blessed. He already is blessed. Robert was getting ahead of himself, he hadn't even asked Aaron yet.

Robert thought the best way to bring it up to Aaron, he didn't want to spring it on him, that probably wouldn't end well. He was nervous, Aaron would probably laugh at him. He decided he'd just ask him, straight up. Robert wondered downstairs to find Aaron  eating his breakfast.

"Morning sleepyhead, good sleep?" Aaron asked, his mouth still have full with cereal.

Robert smiled "Yeah, actually I..." Robert said, stopping halfway through his sentence. Aaron looked up at him confused.

" You, what?, did you have a bad dream or something?" Aaron asked, he sounded slightly worried.

" No, No, it's just.." Robert said, trying his best to reassure Aaron

Aaron signalled at him to carry on, " I had a dream, we had a baby okay?, a boy, called Lloyd." Robert said, looking down at the floor, a bit embarrassed.

Aaron let out a laugh, Robert felt stupid, he knew he would laugh.

" Lloyd?, not fussed on the name. Was he cute?" Aaron asked.

Robert looked up from the floor, with a smile on his face. "  What's wrong with the name Lloyd?. Robert asked.  " but yeah, he was beautiful, he looked like you" Robert continued.

"Oh shut up, look at you, this dream really got to you didn't it?" Aaron said

Robert nodded, "I've thought it, you know, us having kids". " I know you love Seb and think of him of yours but i want you to have a child that is biologically yours, raising them together. Dads" Robert said, slightly rambling.

 

"I've thought about it too,  I love seeing you with Seb, you're such a good dad Rob, I don't tell you that enough but I have thought about wanting a child that is biologically mine, a child we could raise together. As full time parents." Aaron said, he looked embarrassed now. " maybe we could look into surrogacy?" Aaron asked.

Robert moved closer to Aaron, nodding his head with the biggest smile on his face " Maybe we should ask Liv first and Seb" He said.

 

At that moment Liv walked through the door, holding little Seb's hand, " We're back!, he got a little tired didn't you little man?". Robert and  Aaron were probably having the  same thought " She would be amazing  with the baby".

 

Liv put Seb in front of the tv, putting on Paw Patrol, that kid was obsessed with it!. " Why are you smiling like that?, weirdo's".

 

Aaron sat down next to her, Robert sitting the other side. " Look, Liv, Me and Rob were thinking about having a baby, what do you think?" Aaron asked her.

"You serious?!" She asked looking at Aaron then to Robert, Robert smiling at her nodding his head. " That would be amazing!, i mean how?, you gonna adopt or?" She asked, sounding very excited.

Robert and Aaron were both pleased she sounded so happy, Aaron let Robert speak. " Surrogacy,  we're gonna start looking into it"

Liv got up and hugged Aaron and then Rob, " that's great!, i'm happy for you!" She looked over at Seb " What about Seb, do you think he'll understand?"

Aaron and Robert looked at each other, they would try their best to explain to the little boy but he was still only 4 years old.

Liv, Aaron and Robert all sat down on the sofa, Robert pulling Seb onto his lap. He turned the tv off to get the little boy's attention. " Dad, i was watching that" Seb moaned. 

" Hey buddy, we want to ask you something ." Robert paused, letting Aaron carry on. 

" Me and your dad were thinking of asking some nice lady to have a baby for us, would you like to be a big brother?" He asked, looking at Seb with a smile.

Seb looked up at Aaron and Robert then looked at Liv "  i want a brother cos Liv is already my sister, i dont want another one" He pouted.

 

The others laughed " We don't know if we'll be having a boy or a girl yet buddy" Robert said.

Seb shrugged his shoulders "Okay Dad, can i have the tv back on now?"

Liv Aaron and Robert looked at each other, " Guess that could have gone worse" Aaron said laughing. Liv and Robert nodded in agreement.

 

 

Rob, Liv and Aaron walked into the pub a couple of hours later. " Where's Seb?" Chas asked.

" He's with Ross, Rebecca and Moses at the beach" Robert said.

 

Liv looked at Rob and Aaron " Tell her your news!" Liv said, with a big smile on her face. Aaron and Robert scowled at her.

Liv shrugged her shoulders " Sorry but I'm excited! He replied happily.

Since then, Paddy and Vic had joined them, both eager to hear the news.

 Robert opened his mouth to speak, "They're looking into surrogacy!" Liv interrupted. Robert and Aaron both scowled  at her again. 

 

The pub exploded with screaming and cheering, " OH MY GOD, IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!" Vic said, engulfing Robert and Aaron into a big hug.  They both smiled at her.

"Fantastic news lads!" Paddy said, hugging Aaron and even giving Robert a hug.

" Mum, what do you think?" Aaron asked, nervously. Chas was wiping her eyes

" I think it's bloody fantastic!, i love Seb like he is my own grandchild and i promise you i won't love this child any more just cos their my biological grandchild" Chas said, giving Aaron and Robert a big hug.

 

They all celebrated, " Pints on the house!" Chas said from behind the bar. Robert and Aaron sat down in the booth.

" Bet you don't regret telling me your dream now?" Aaron asked, putting his hand on Robert's knee. 

Robert gave Aaron's hand a squeeze " not at all" He said, smiling at his husband.

 

Paddy, Chas, Vic and Liv joined in them the booth, Chas placing the drinks on the table. "Everyone raise your glass to the girl, Aaron and Robert are gonna knock up!" Everyone laughed.

" How about, to the future?" Aaron asked. Everyone raised their glass and cheered. " To the future!"

 

Robert looked at Aaron with a smile.

Yes to the future indeed.

 

 


End file.
